Black Thunder
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: Ocean Breeze is a complete mystery. A cutie mark and life she has absolutely no memory of haunts her day after day. After waking up in Ponyville Urgent Care, all Ocean wants to do is find her memories, and find herself. When more mysterious ponies keep showing up - it leads the mane six and Ocean on a mission to find out where she came from, and why more like her are emerging.


"Twilight!"

A voice rang out across a small, quaint town, shaking it's inhabitants awake from their slumber. Heads peered out of windows while doors creaked open and disoriented figures made their way into the chilly night air, bodies shivering at the chilly air that penetrated their skin harshly. As their eyes adjusted, all could clearly see five of their own rushing through the streets, eyes wide in what seemed to be panic.

"It's okay, everybody, go back to bed!" the cyan colored pony yelled loudly, wings pumping as she rushed past Sugarcube Corner, picking up speed as she went. The ponies outside heeded her advice with no complaint, most completely used to the nightly interruptions by the high-speed pegasus. Though, for a quiet little town on the outskirts of Canterlot, it did seem to get quite a bit of action, seemingly more and more as time went on, which disturbed various residents to the point of complaints to Celestia herself.

The pegasus whizzed through the air, glad her nightly training sessions were paying off in some form, and screeched to a halt mid-air at the door of a large tree. Her hooves pounded frantically on the door to the Ponyville library, voice screeching for Twilight to come with her right now. A groggy-looking Twilight Sparkle soon appeared in her doorway, mane tangled, sticking up in various places and eyes still cloudy with sleep.

"Rainbow...Dash? What are you _doing?_ It's three in the morning for Celestia's sake!"

"Twilight! You have to come with me, like _NOW_! I found something!" Rainbow Dash was off the ground again, wings flapping viciously as she prepared to race from the treehouse again.

"Dash, I can't ju-" Twilight stopped mid sentence when her friend shot her a pleading look "Go get the others first. I'll meet you by Sugarcube Corner in twenty minutes." she sighed, closing the door before the rainbow mare could say anything more.

* * *

Half an hour later, six ponies stood on the outskirts of Evertree Forest, all pairs of eyes wide and mouths gaping. All except Rainbow Dash, who hovered over the body of a pony, magenta eyes narrowed and mouth curved up into a smirk.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie Pie started jumping, only to be held in place by Twilight's magic as the purple mare cautiously approached the motionless body.

It was eerily silent, only cricket chirping in the distance was heard, aside from the rustle of leaves through Evertree Forest's outskirts. Twilight watched as the stranger's chest rose and fell, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth as she finally stepped close enough to get a decent look. The mare below her seemed to have a light grey coat, though she couldn't tell through the darkness and deep scratches covering her body. Her light blue and yellow mane was tangled with bits of twigs and leaves sticking out, and her tail was shredded awkwardly at the end, blood stained and mangled.  
Upon closer inspection, the mare was wearing a grey hoodie and a strange type of clothing on her flank. Twilight stepped back, turning to face her group of friends "We have to get her back to Ponyville."

"What!? Twilight, darling, you can't _possibly_ expect us to help this thing! Why, look! It's bloodied and some sort of animal!" Rarity shrieked, voice raising an octave every word as she recoiled backwards into a stunned Fluttershy.

"Rarity," Twilight explained gently "It's a mare, and she needs help. We can't just leave her out here. Rainbow, how did you find her anyways?"

The spectrum pony dropped to the ground, wings folding neatly against her back as she spoke briskly "There was some weird poof, and then she came right out of Evertree Forest like some sorta weird comet thing. I thought I was going crazy, and crazy doesn't go over well on a Wonderbolt tryout!"

Twilight nodded, ignoring most of her friend's rant as she levitated the strange pony onto her back, wings moving to adjust to the added weight. The pony's breathing hitched, and her body convulsed dangerously, causing Twilight's worry to peak as her hooves worked against the ground towards the Ponyville Urgent Care. No pony the alicorn knew was at the Hospital, besides Derpy Hooves who'd crashed into the top of Twilight's treehouse and tweaking a wing. She barely noticed Rarity beside her, using her magic to help keep the pony steady on Twilight's back. Rainbow and Fluttershy flew above her, clearing the way, while Applejack and Pinkie Pie held the back up.

"Nurse Redheart!" the purple alicorn gasped for breath when the six crashed through the doors to the Urgent Care. Her legs nearly gave out before the medical earth pony was on the scene with a gurney and three unicorns, all who quickly moved the pony off of Twilight and rushed her through the operating room doors.

"You doin' alright there, Twi?" Applejack asked, green eyes staring down at her friend in concern "Gave us quite the scare, runnin' off like ya did."

"I'm fine, Applejack, thank you." she offered the tan earth pony a small smile before moving to one of the chairs in the waiting room "I really can't explain it. Something just...I felt like I had to help her." Twilight shook her head, expression turning to one of confusion.

"Oooh! So did I!" Pinkie Pie gave a small bounce over to Twilight, face split into a wide grin "Like, when we got there, I got this reaaalllllyyyy spooky feeling! I dunno what it was though!" the party pony let out a screech "THIS MEANS WE CAN HAVE A PART-AY! Like, a super special party, 'cause she's new!"

"Pinkie, darling, I really don't think we should be concerned about throwing her a party right now. But Twilight, yes, I did get a sort of...strange feeling when we approached her." Rarity calmly stepped up to sit in the chair next to Twilight, lying a hoof over her forehead in exasperation.

Twilight sighed, rubbing a hoof to her temple in a lame attempt to get rid of the fast-forming headache. "We'll deal with this in the morning, okay? I think it's best for us to get some sleep before we try to make any sense of this, and plus, the answer's we need won't be available until that pony wakes up."

Five nods of agreement later, and the group was outside and retreating back to their homes, where sleep awaited them impatiently.

* * *

_"Class, be sure to read chapters four through seven for the weekend! I expect a well-written report on my desk by Monday! Mr. McCormik, that means no paragraphs about how Piggy and Simon deserved to die!" _

_Giggles echoed throughout the classroom as college students exited back out into the large building, books in hand. Struggling with a stack of papers and books, a girl with long, curly, blonde hair shuffled her way down the stairs and outside into the warm May air. She breathed slowly, leaning against the brick wall before sinking down to the concrete with her head in her hands.  
Failure, she thought, I can't believe you let yourself get a C on that AP Euro paper. _

_Looking up at the sky, the blonde haired girl let out a long, tired sigh and stared at the puffy white clouds above, voice barely more than a whisper "They're so...beautiful." _

"Oh, Nurse, she's waking up." a buzz cut into the girl's dreams, jarring her from the strange dream and forcing her to open her eyes. Just as quickly as she opened them, bright light invaded her vision and she shut them again, letting out a pathetic groan.

"Don't try to move yet, dear. You need to recover for a while before you try moving around yet. If you can manage, we have a specialist here that would like to ask a few questions." Female, she decided, the voice was definitely a female. But, badly injured? She hadn't the slightest idea until she opened her eyes again, sight assaulted with bandages, IV's, and various machines beeping around her. A dark brown mare with a purple mane and tail sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, eyeing her hopefully with a clipboard in her hoof as a white earth pony left the room silently.

"Good, you're awake, Miss..." the earth pony trailed off, prompting for a name that she knew off the top of her head.

"Ocean Breeze." her mouth moved faster than her brain, and she found herself spitting out her name. That was all she could remember; that strange, strange name.

"Miss Ocean Breeze, do you know where you are?" she asked politely, scribbling down what was the Pegasus's name on the bed.

"Um, no..." her throat burned, and her memories were non-existent from what she understood, and right now, all the pegasus wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to sleep "I don't remember anything, actually. It's all a really thick haze..."

The pony next to her nodded slowly, her light purple eyes waiting for more words that never came. She shook her head, mane falling around her neck, and stood quickly, going around to peer at Ocean's injuries.

"Well, Miss Ocean Breeze, it appears you were in a flight accident. Do you remember anything about that?" she prompted, gazing at the light grey pegasus, who now wore an expression of boredom.

Ocean Breeze wanted to punch the pony in front of her. It was clear that she didn't remember a thing, except for waking up in this strange place with various injuries. Ocean felt normal, as if she belonged, but felt out of place at the same time. The sensation burned deep inside of her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. But Ocean shook her head 'no' at the earth pony, who let out a barely audible sigh and started towards the door.

She watched as the pony stepped out into the hallway, murmuring something to another earth pony with a white coat and pink mane and tail. No sooner did Ocean have time to observe her did said pony come walking into the room, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. Ocean returned the smile with a slightly awkward one, leaning back onto the fluffy pillows behind her head.

"I'm Nurse Redheart," the Nurse kept smiling as she checked Ocean over, gently prodding at multiple places with a hoof "How're you feeling, dear?"

Ocean cringed outwardly as Nurse Redheart touched her right wing before sucking in a pain-filled breath and answering with a stiff "Fine."

The nurse nodded absently, stepping back and writing a few things down "You're very lucky Twilight and her friends found you when they did. You've been asleep for four days, you know." she mused gently, eyes softening in sympathy "We managed to keep you stable, but we're all confused at how you managed to do so much damage to yourself. Crash landing, maybe?"

"I don't remember," Ocean spat irritably, grinding her teeth together impatiently "All I remember is waking up here. I want to go home." her voice trailed off into a whisper as her eyes fell down to the white sheets.

Just as the nurse was about to respond, a stallion came in wearing a white coat and whispered something to the earth pony, who then urgently rushed out of the room without a second thought. Ocean sighed, the small breath escaping her lips as her head hit the pillow, mane spilling out behind her. It was then she realized that she had no idea what she looked like. She also remembered that she didn't know where "home" was - if she even had a home to go back to. Ocean Breeze stared at the stark white ceiling until sleep overcame her, a dark, sinking feeling making a home in her chest.

* * *

First pony fic, so constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated c:  
Ocean Breeze is my main OC, and will be one of the main characters in this fic. There won't be any OC X Canon pairings, only OC X OC possibly.

The Mane 6 are going to come in more next chapter, I swear.

Updates might be slow because school and work OTL


End file.
